Akatsuki Chef
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: The Akatsuki can't cook. At all. So now they have a chef. But when each members messes with her in a way, she messes right back. This should be interesting. First chapter has some strong language.
1. Hidan

**Sup?**

**Let the story begin!**

**Rated for language, (mostly Hidan's)**

**--**

The Akatsuki members woke up and went to the kitchen. None of them could cook. At all. Yet when they walked in the table was covered in delicious food. It wasn't burnt or anything.

"Dig in. It's all freshly made." The feminine voice made them look. A girl looking about 17 was standing there. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. (She wears the same thing as the girl who works in the ramen place in Konoha.)

"Who are you?" Kisame asked.

"My name's Kenta," (Kent-ay) she replied merrily. Suddenly Leader-sama walked in.

"Since I know all of us are tired of eating black food I thought I'd find us a chef," Leader-sama explained.

The other members were wary until they tried her food. They all agreed a second later.

--

At the next meal Kenta politely explained to everyone that anyone who is rude/cruel or does anything impolite to her they will regret it. None of them took her seriously.

Hidan made the mistake of trying to sacrifice her to Jashin. Thankfully Konan found them before Kenta was harmed.

Hidan let her go and Kenta walked away but not before she looked over her shoulder at him. Hidan swore that her eyes turned red for a second.

"Just wait Hidan. I have a way of getting back at people," Kenta told him coldly. Hidan smirked.

"Just try. I'm invincible. You can't do anything to me." Kenta looked thoughtful and walked away.

--

At the next meal, Hidan was eager to get away. Even if he was invincible he hadn't liked the look the girl gave him at the beginning. Hidan ate quicker than anyone thought possible and he walked away. He was the first one gone.

Kenta took his seat while sipping some tea. After a minute she smiled and everyone heard a recorded message that sounded when Hidan opened his door.

"JASHIN-SAMA'S A SPAZZ! JASHIN-SAMA'S A SPAZZ! JASHIN-SAMA'S A SPAZZ!" The message wouldn't stop until someone closed his door but before he could the members still eating heard an explosion.

"FVCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! I'M GONNA FVCKING KILL YOU BITCH!"

Blood was seeping down the hall.

Sasori, curious, went to see what happened. He came back with a blank look on his face.

"What happened Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked. Sasori sat down before answering.

"Hidan got blown up. His individual appendages are still intact, sort of, and his head's still in one piece so he can appreciate that message." Everyone looked towards Chef Kenta who had her eyes closed peacefully as she calmly sipped at her tea. When she put the cut down they saw her smile.

"He should have heeded my warning. He made the decision to try and sacrifice me. I just repaid the favor." Kenta stood up and started washing the dishes.

Silence.

"You're insane aren't you?" Kakuzu asked. Kenta turned and had on a blinding smile and laughed.

"Maybe!"

--

**I need reviews for this story.**

**I want you, the readers, to give me ideas on what the other members do to mess with her and how she messes back.**

**I don't need Hidan, Itachi, Pein, or Konan.**

**Tell me your ideas. It can be anything as long as the member doesn't die.**

**Members left: Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara.**


	2. Itachi

**Second.**

**What will she do now?**

**--**

Kenta was having quite a lot of fun. Except for one thing.

What is it with that Uchiha guy? He always looks so grumpy.

Kenta started to grin. _Well I don't want him to be grumpy. I'll have to fix that._

The chef was thinking about what to do but then remembered that Itachi's birthday was today. (June 9th. It's true, look it up.) She had a policy of not being mean to people on their birthday.

She'll find a way.

--

All of the Akatsuki members, except Hidan, Leader-sama, and Konan, were in the living room where Kenta told them to be. Ever since Kenta blew Hidan up with a bomb in his food none of them wanted to be on her bad side right now.

They were told to make sure that Itachi was there.

Kenta walked in the door and she was holding a cake.

--

The members that were in the room looked very confused.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!" Kenta cheered.

OO

Itachi wasn't very happy when Kenta thrust the cake, with an iced sharingan on it, into his hand. He was speechless with impatience and anger.

Kenta knew that but pretended he was so happy he couldn't say anything.

"I'm so glad you like it! Look closely at the center of the eye," Kenta urged. Itachi did what she said (yes even he didn't want to face her wrath).

When Itachi was closer something popped out of the cake.

--

Cake was everywhere.

A weasel was now sitting comfortably on top of Itachi's head.

"--" Itachi

"" Kenta

"Happy Birthday Weasel!" Kenta grinned.

Itachi looked angrier than anyone had ever seen. Itachi stormed off to the outside of the lair.

Many moments of silence passed until suddenly they heard many kunai hitting trees, some trees falling down, and someone screaming, "I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER!"

OO everyone

"" Kenta

Tobi looked at Kenta.

"Kenta-chan, why did you do that to Itachi-kun? Before you made Hidan go boom but now you make itachi-kun a cake with a fluffy weasel. What did Itachi-kun do?" Tobi asked.

Kenta glomped Tobi.

"Tobi's a good boy for asking so politely. You see, it's Itachi's birthday and I'm not mean to people on their birthday. So I decided to be nice to him yet still deliver the punch," Kenta explained.

Seeing their blank faces, and Tobi's mask unmoving, she continued,

"I figured Itachi's most prized thing seemed to be pride. And come on, can someone like him really keep _all_ their pride after having a weasel explode from their birthday cake? Plus, since 'Itachi' means weasel I thought that that's what I'd get him as a present." Blinding smile.

"What did Itachi do to make you want to 'deliver the punch'?" Kisame asked. Kenta giggled.

"He's just seemed so grumpy lately I thought I'd do something , 'nice'," air quotes.

Thought going through everyone's mind, _No matter what we do she'll probably find something wrong and do something to us like Hidan and Itachi! _Gulp.

--

**YO YO YO!!**

**So you readers know, Hidan wasn't there because he's not stitched up yet. He's still missing an arm and a leg.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Give me some ideas people!**

**It can be funny, stupid, evil, anything. I don't care. If there's something you've always wanted to do to an Akatsuki member than tell me.**

**I would love to give Itachi a cake where a weasel jumps out of it.**

**CAN YOU IMAGINE HIS FACE! IT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! :P**

**Lol . . . . . boom!**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!**

**Silverwolf-fox: **


	3. Tobi

**--**

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

Tobi was running around yelling 'Tobi's a good boy' all day annoying everyone.

--

Kenta was in the kitchen baking a soufflé when Tobi ran in still yelling his customary saying and then ran off.

The soufflé fell. Kenta was not happy.

--

Kenta stomped up to Tobi who was in the living room.

Looked him right in the face and said,

"Tobi's a very bad boy!" and walked off.

--

Tobi cried in his room saying

"No he's not! Tobi's a **good** boy! Tobi's a good boy!"

--

**Short and sweet and good to eat unlike that soufflé we'll never get to eat.**

**Bad boy Tobi.**

**The soufflé didn't deserve that.**



**Now I'm hungry!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Deidara! Feed me!**

**Deidara: Why would I do that?**

**Silverwolf-fox: Because you love me!**

**Deidara: No I don't!**

**Silverwolf-fox: Fine! KIBA! Will you come here! –goes to find Kiba and Akamaru-**

**Deidara: HEY WAIT! I'M SORRY!**


	4. Kisame

**Kisame's SO gonna get it!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA**

**--**

Kenta was, as usual, making lunch.

As all of the members were eating, she was cleaning and putting away the dirty dishes.

Hidan had cooled down from being blown up from the inside and Itachi had grabbed his meal and went off to his room. He was still angry. Leader-sama and Konan just didn't eat with the others.

Kisame made a huge mistake.

"This meal sucks, chef girl." Everyone knew he was lying. This lunch was as good as any of the others. They didn't say anything because they wanted to know what he was doing.

They heard a plate fall to the ground and shatter.

"What was that Fish boy?" Kenta asked coldly. Kisame understood what he was doing. But what the hell? He was twice her size. She couldn't do anything to him. Right?

"You heard me."

Kenta turned and was smirking evilly.

"Everyone, I think I know what I'm going to make for dinner." Kenta, out of nowhere, pulled out a miniature flame-thrower from her pocket.

"We're having fried shark!" Kenta pointed the flame gun towards Kisame, "and I just spotted some large game right here."

"You aren't gonna shoot me," Kisame said. If only he was right. Kenta continued to smirk.

"If you say so." Kenta's finger moved to the trigger and she pulled. A burst of fire went straight towards the giant shark's gut. Lucky for him he moved. Suddenly realizing the trouble he was in Kisame ran.

"STAY STILL, DAMMIT!" Kenta cursed. She ran after him.

The members who remained continued to stare at the door in which Kenta chased Kisame. Crashes sounded throughout the lair until,

"Put down the flame-thrower or else I'll chop you in half!" Kisame threatened. Everyone sighed. Kisame had picked up his Samehada (for those who don't remember, that's Kisame's giant shark skin sword.)

"Don't even try, Fish sticks," Kenta replied coolly, yet coldly. Suddenly they heard a "Hey! Put me down!" and Leader-sama walked in holding Kenta by the scruff of her cooking outfit.

"Shut up. We had an agreement, remember? You can't kill the members," Leader-sama scolded.

"He asked for it when he criticized my meal," Kenta pouted. Leader-sama sighed and hit on top of her head as if she were a disobedient cat.

"Behave." With that Leader-sama left. The members stared at the crazy chef.

"What?" Kenta asked cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

--

**OO**

**Woah. I think she may have some issues.**

**Deidara: She scares me.**

**Silverwolf-fox: That's ok, Deidara. She scares us all.**

**Deidara: Are you going to kill her off? Please say yes.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Hell no! I can't believe you even asked me that. Catch us next time.**

**What will she do next?! Not even I know yet.**

**Akatsuki members left: Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara**


	5. Deidara

**Hello my people.**

**You are now my slaves and servants.**

**Bring me all of the glazed doughnuts in the world and put them in a pile in front of my castle.**

**Then, take as many as you want.**

**PARTY!!**

**--**

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

Deidara was running around the lair making no sense at all.

"Where's what?" Sasori asked, obviously uncaring.

"My clay! My bad of clay is gone!" he responded.

Kenta walked in.

"Sorry Deidara," she pulled the bag from behind her back. "I needed it."

"Why?" Deidara was fuming.

"I used it when I blew up Hidan a few days ago and forgot to give it to you," she said sheepishly.

Deidara let use a string of curses. He hated when people took his clay. Especially without him knowing.

"Hey, no need for that," Kenta said.

"Don't listen to him. He's a spoiled brat," Sasori told her as he got up to leave.

Kenta looked thoughtful before her eyes widened in mock shock.

"Deidara's a boy?" Deidara was **very** angry.

"OF COURSE I'M A BOY, DAMMIT!"

"I said there was no need for that! Great," Kenta frowned, "now I have to get back at you."

Deidara's mouth twitched and he ran off.

--

That night Kenta sneaked into Deidara's room holding a sack of supplies. Giggling softly she walked to his bed.

"Hope you sleep well, Deidara. You're going to have a _wonderful_ morning."

--

Kenta was in the kitchen along with the members as she cooked breakfast.

Pancakes.

Deidara walked into the room and everyone went into shock before they bursted out laughing.

"HAHA, nice haircut!" Kisame said through the laughs.

"What haircut?" Deidara walked back to his room, he has a mirror that he just didn't look in this morning, and ran back in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he asked. Deidara's hair had been cut super short. It was also bleached.

Kenta walked up to him.

"Well, I thought about it and instead of getting back at you I thought I'd help you out. So, I made you look more like a boy." Kenta did her trademark blinding smile.

Deidara walked away.

Like with Itachi, moments of silence past until explosions rang out.

--

"Oh dear, I hope I didn't upset him," Kenta said with mock care.

--

**NO! NOT HIS HAIR!! I LOVE HIS HAIR!!**

**Deidara: . . . . . . she cut my hair.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Deidara, are you ok?**

**Deidara: . . . . she cut my hair. Why did she cut my hair? My hair, my poor, poor hair.**


	6. Zetsu

**Nexty!**

**For this chapter:**

"**blah blah blah" is black Zetsu**

"blah blah blah**" is normal/white Zetsu**

**--**

Zetsu walked into the living room to see Kenta hunched over a piece of paper.

"**We should eat her now.**"

Instead Hidan walked over to Kenta to see what she was doing.

"Hello Zetsu. I'm just writing a letter to my family. I'm sure they're worried about me," Kenta answered as if already knowing what Zetsu was wondering.

"I see," the plant man replied. Kenta showed him a picture of her, as a child, and two people behind her, her parents no doubt.

"**Hmm, the adults look tasty. How did those two ever end up with a child as unappetizing as you?**"

"Weren't you just saying that you should eat me?" Kenta raised a delicate eyebrow.

"**Shut up!**"

"By the way, I've been wondering something myself," Kenta rose to look him in the eye or, since he was taller, at the throat.

"How did you mom manage to do it with a plant?" Zetsu, like many other members, became very angry with the young chef girl.

"She didn't," white Zetsu said.

"Oh, okay. So it was you _dad_ that managed to do it with a plant," Kenta nodded in understanding.

"NO!" Zetsu stormed off.

--

The next morning Zetsu found a bottle of weed killer in his room. It was hidden expertly so that a single wrong move and it would have poured all over him.

--

**I must say, that wasn't as exciting as some of the other ones.**

**I'm disappointed in myself.**

**Deidara: Don't be disappointed! I have PIE!**

**Silverwolf-fox: YAY! –all smiles-**


	7. Kakuzu

**Sorry for the long time no update**

**School started for me the 6****th****. THE 6****th****!**

**THAT'S GOT BE ILLEGAL OR SOMETHING!**

**I mean come on!**

**Ugh, I can't . . . I barely have any time to write but I'm managing it.**

**-sniff- I hate school.**

**--**

Kenta walked into the hideout carrying her groceries. After putting all the food away Kenta started cooking dinner.

During dinner no one dared to say a word. Deidara had his head on the table. He slowly lifted it and brushed away the bit of hair that was left in front of his eye. Two bright aqua eyes glared at the young chef girl.

"Hey, Deidara," Kisame started.

"What?" Deidara asked coldly.

"What happened to your scope?"

Deidara groaned. "I don't know. I haven't been able to find it since that . . . that **thing** cut my beautiful hair!"

"If you had stopped cursing when I asked you to then it never would have happened," Kenta told him.

Deidara just stood up and walked away fuming.

"Hmm. Oh well. The rest of you are just lucky I thought to go buy groceries today."

Kakuzu looked up at the thought of money being spent.

"How much?"

"Beg pardon? What Kakuzu?" Kenta asked.

"How much did you spend, dammit!"

"Not that it should matter, but it ended up being around . . . maybe, 475.50. There certainly are a lot of mouths to feed here," Kenta informed him.

"You bitch! I'd rather you all die of starvation than have that much money gone."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone stared at him.

"Mm hmm." Kenta raised one eyebrow.

"So you really love money, don't you Kakuzu?" She started to smirk. Kakuzu growled as her smirk grew larger.

"Bye. I'll be back soon everyone." Kenta walked through the door but went in the direction of the bed rooms.

--

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Everyone's attention took them to Kakuzu's room as he sat in the middle of the floor surround by piles of very colorful pieces of paper. Itachi walked up and snatched up one of the papers and looked at it.

He showed everyone that wasn't practically in tears, (-cough- Kakuzu -cough-) that the papers were play money from some kind of board game. At that moment Kenta walked by.

"Hello everyone. How are you all today?" she asked cheerfully.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WENCH?!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I'm certain I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"THIS!" Kakuzu grasped a handful of the fake money. "You did this, didn't you?"

Kenta walked up to him and leaned towards him.

"Prove it," she whispered coldly to him and then she walked away.

--

Kakuzu stayed in his room for days after he found Kenta trying to burn all of his money in a bonfire somewhere outside the lair. He was scared she would try something again.

--

**Again, I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to update.**

**School totally sucks.**

**Deidara: Don't forget to review.**

**Silverwolf-fox: That's right. –glomps Deidara- If you review than I'll give you a giant cookie.**

**By the by, I want ideas. Sasori is the only one left.**

**Good luck Sasori, you're gonna need it.**

**Deidara: -hugging me- And if you think you're idea is bad and don't want others to see it than you can private message silverwolf-fox and she and I will be the judges on whether or not it's bad.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Do whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I can understand if you don't want others to see the idea. Besides, if it's really good than everyone will be totally surprised by it. :D**

**Sweetness.**

**I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! HAHAHA!**

**I love that line. Avatar Sozin's Comet movie. Amazing. Personally, I like Haru in it, except for that stupid goatee thing he has now.**

**Deidara: Hey, who's Haru?**

**Silverwolf-fox: Umm, no one Deidara! –runs away-**


	8. Sasori

**The start of a new beginning of a new chapter**

**. . . . . . . . . Am I the only one who thought that was kind of weird?**

**--**

Kenta was as usual cooking. Really, what else was there to do?

She wasn't sure why, but she's been getting this feeling that the Akatsuki members don't like her.

Who knows?

"Now, where did I put that garlic?" she whispered to herself. Kenta remembered back to when she bought groceries and how the puppet master put some of it away.

_Sasori should know where it is._

"Hey Sasori," Kenta walked into his room. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the garlic was."

Sasori rolled his eyes and went back to the puppet he was working on.

-tweak- -tweak- -tweak-

"Excuse me. Please tell me where the garlic is, Sasori," Kenta said again.

"Tch," Sasori replied.

"How rude. All day you simply play with your little puppets. Hmm, oh well." Kenta started to walk out.

--

Sasori woke up the next morning and opened his bedroom door and saw a box in front of it. The tag said, _To Sasori. Have fun. With love _(NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE!) _Kenta_

Obviously not trusting her he used chakra strings and had one of his less favored puppets open the box. Inside was a wooden body. He lifted it out of the box and noticed the puppet was wearing a hat with a feather in it and it had plain circle eyes.

(me: Sasori wouldn't know this so this description must be kept out of text. The puppet's clothes looked like a yodelers. Weird but whatever.)

Sasori looked at the piece of wood with disgust. Even more so when the _thing_ talked.

"I'm a real boy!" it said in a high-pitched voice. Sasori walked quickly to the kitchen where he knew she was. Sure enough, there she was cooking, as usual (see above).

"What the hell is this?" Sasori asked lifting up the puppet boy. Kenta looked at him with a smile.

"It's a puppet. What else?"

"You know what I mean. Now tell me what the HELL this thing is! It's won't shut up!" All the time the puppet keeps saying in its high voice, "I'M A REAL BOY!" the nose getting slightly longer each time.

Kenta sighed.

"Fine. If you _must_ know, it's Pinocchio." Sasori's eye twitched.

"What in God's name is a Pinocchio?" Kenta explained the whole Pinocchio story about his nose and lies and all that. All Sasori could think of to say was,

"My God woman. Have you no respect for the puppets and their masters? This _thing_ is an insult to me," Sasori said coldly.

"Weeeeellll, no. Sorry, but not really. To be quite frank, I hate puppets. They're creepy," Kenta explained yet she smiled the entire time making Sasori question if that was true. As Sasori walked out he said, "You will pay for this indignity. Be sure of that."

From the hallway, people could hear the sound of a saw, a hammer, and the tortured sound of small boy saying, "I'm a real boy."

**--**

**Well I think that chapter was interesting.**

**Deidara: I have a question thought.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Ask away Dei-kun.**

**Deidara: WHERE WAS i? I am the greatest member, after all.**

**Silverwolf-fox: But Deidara, Itachi can kicked your ass.**

**Deidara: -whiny voice- NO HE CAN'T! IT WAS JUST LUCK HE BEAT ME! LUCK I SAY!**

**Silverwolf-fox: If you say so. Not to mention you die too, but you will always live on the hearts and souls of me and all the other Deidara obsessed fan-girls across the world.**


	9. PeinKonanEnd

**Well, I finally have time to do this chapter.**

**Seriously, homework sucks big time.**

**--**

"Don't come in!" Kenta ordered the hungry members.

After the complaining died down she threw breakfast out the door.

The door was closed before they even saw her.

"I'm doing very important work. So stay out until I say otherwise!"

--

Kenta was alone in the kitchen all day until finally she walked out the door with a dash of flour on her face. She was smiling again. They had learned not to trust her when she's smiling. Or frowning. Better yet, they've learned not to trust her at all.

"Ok, I'm done." Kenta led them into the kitchen where a **very** large cake sat in the middle.

"There's 10 different flavors with 5 types of icing. I just wanted to say sorry before I had to leave," Kenta said.

??

"What do you mean, Kenta-chan? You're leaving?" Tobi asked.

"I'm afraid so Tobi. You see, my job is done. I've done something to all of you," Kenta said. "Oh, and before I forget," she looked at Deidara, "I didn't' really cut your hair. It's just a genjutsu. That's why I had to steal your scope, so that you wouldn't see through it."

"But, then where's the scope?" the bomber asked. Kenta opened her mouth to answer.

"Ah, uh, um. . . I can't remember," she admitted. Deidara's face fell. Leader-sama and Konan walked into the room.

"Hey, if it isn't Leader-sama and Konan! I was just telling everyone about how I have to leave now," Kenta informed them. Leader-sama scowled as Kenta looked to the other members.

"Well, truthfully I'm a prankster. People hire me to get back at others they don't like or whatever," Kenta explained, "I made Leader-sama, here, a deal. He pays me only half the original price, but then he and Konan must clean the entire hideout the day I leave."

"But what is the cake for?" Sasori asked.

"Well, it's a goodbye present. I just thought that, you know, I would be nice for the last day." Kenta started to walk away.

"Well, good bye everyone. I hope you don't forget me." Kenta walked outside.

--

"You know, I think I'm actually going to miss her," Kakuzu admitted.

Kisame started to cut the cake when suddenly,

BOOM!

The cake exploded. Bits of cake and icing were _everywhere_ in the base. Back in the kitchen,

"Never mind."

All the members grinned and quickly made up excuses to go to their rooms, leaving Leader-sama and Konan practically smoking with anger.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, KENTA!"

--

Kenta stood by a tree little ways into the woods until,

BOOM!

She softly laughed to herself.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, KENTA!"

"Yeah right," she said to herself, "like my name is actually Kenta."

As, the formerly known as, Kenta walked further into the woods she slid the wig out of her hair revealing her black pixie-cut hair. She also removed her colored contacts which gave off their true green coloring.

Her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Mm hm. Yes, this is Melliana. You have a job, do you? Just a sec." Kenta pulled out a notepad. "Now, when was it? That works fine with me." Kenta put the notepad up.

"Don't worry. I'm happy to help."

The trickster walked off towards Konoha and towards he next job.

"I'll make you a deal."

--

**FIRST OFF!**

**I DID NOT PULL THAT DEIDARA STUNT BECAUSE OF THE SAD MESSAGES!**

**IT WAS PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING! So you know.**

**Deidara: My hair is back to normal!**

**Silverwolf-fox: You know, you being an S-ranked criminal, I can't believe you actually fell for a genjutsu like that.**

**Deidara: SHUT UP!**

**Silverwolf-fox: NO!**

**Deidara: YES!**

**Silverwolf-fox: MAKE ME!**

**Deidara: -bows head in defeat and walks away before coming back with a giant cookie-**

**Silverwolf-fox: . . . . is that for me?**

**Deidara: Yep, if you be quiet,**

**Silverwolf-fox: DEAL! –grabs cookie from him-**

**-munch- -munch- -munch-**


	10. Explanation

**In case any of you are confused, this is what it's about.**

**Leader hire a trickster.**

**This trickster always looks different and has a different name for different jobs.**

**Her name is **_**not**_** Kenta, her hair is **_**not**_** brown, and her eyes are **_**not**_** brown.**

**Her name is unknown. Her hair is black with a pixie-cut. Her eyes are a true green (as it says at the end.)**

**She goes around to different villages being hired to trick people for money.**

**It's all about the trick. But the money isn't bad either.**

**--**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**--**

**Hidan: Blown up**

**Itachi: Attacked pride with weasel**

**Tobi: Told he was a bad boy**

**Kisame: Attacked with a flame thrower**

**Deidara: Tricked with genjutsu to think his hair was cut**

**Zetsu: Parents insulted and almost hit with weed killer**

**Kakuzu: Money stolen and almost burned**

**Sasori: Attacked badassness from gift of Pinocchio**

**Leader/Konan: Had to clean entire base**


End file.
